The Trainee
by Chanel101
Summary: Leah Smith is the owner of Rickey's Diner in El Paso, Texas. Her life is happy and pretty normal until she hires Mark Calaway As a new cook. Recently fired from WWE, the Deadman must try to live life as a normal human being, but can't seem to shake the need to be bad. Can Leah teach him? Or will she find herself succumbing to the evil that is The Undertaker?
1. Chapter 1

**Readers: **For those of you who don't know my laptop is broken….however I justfound out that i can type stories right here on my tablet. The updates will come at a slower pace but at least I figured it out right? Anyways this is a new story I've been writing on the tablet hopefully you guys like it. ㈴2

**Prologue **

"Steak and eggs up!" I yelled as I sat a plate of food up on the counter and hit the bell.

Bella, my number 1 waitress came over to the counter and gladly picked up the plate. She then smiled at me and said, "This food looks amazing! You're going to make your future husband very happy someday."

I glanced at her, "I have no need for a husband when I have my normal customers…besides I think they'll be happy when you give them their food…"

She shook her head and took the food to her customer, leaving me lost in thought.

My name is Leah Annette Smith. I currently live in the wonderful town of El Paso, Texas where I also own a diner called Rickey's. The diner was passed down to me from my father, the late great Rickey Smith. He was well known in this town for his great cooking and willingness to help others. I always wanted to be like my father, so kind and courageous but of course that didn't happen. I was a wild teenager like most, and I thought nohiing ccould change that…then it happened. I lost my father to lung cancer wheen I was 16 years old…just 5 short years ago. Ever since he was laid to rest my crazy and wiid life was also laid to rest. I became a driven, strong young women who did everything she could to be the best.

Every morning I took a jog down my street and through downtown just to get my energy going for a busy day at the diner. I kept myself in high spirits just to be sure that my team of employees would to be in high spirits. I did a nice job of that until the day everything changed. It was a day that I would live to both regret and thank God for at the same time.

One stormy night as I was closing up the diner, I heard a loud thud on the front door. I didn't want to make any sudden movements just in case it was a robber.

"Hello?" I called out hoping soneone would answer but there wasn't anyone there. I took a few steps towards the door, still not seeing anyone until i was close enough to see someone sitting at the foot of the door. Whoever it was, they were pretty large...even though their back was turned to the door. I wasn't sure what to do. My heart was pounding a thousand beats per second and my hands had gone clamy. Who was this guy? What did he want? I was about to slip away and call the police when I looked a little closer...and saw that he was crying. although I didn't know him, my heart broke for him...I sighed and walked up to the door, taking my keys out to unlock it. I stopped midstride as my conciousness began to speak.

_"What if he's only acting just so you'll open the door? Call the police! Do it now before sonething bad happens." _

I shook it off and put the key inside of the lock. The man looked up at me in the pouring rain as I opened the door and stuck my head out and uttered the words that would begin this story...

"You need some help sir?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Time seemed to stop as he looked up at me with tearful eyes. He was surprisingly handsome with those green eyes and long black hair. I wondered what had him looking so sad. A man his size didn't seem like the type that would cry.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

He sighed and got up from the cold wet ground. I felt even more intimidated by then…he was at least 7 feet tall…2 sizes taller than me. I looked up at him as rain dripped down his face and soaked his hair.

"So sorry to disturb you ma'am…but my motorbike is out of gas and I was wondering if you had a phone I could use."

That accent…..boy did it give me chills. His voice was so deep and southern like…..I could dream about it for months. I nodded and stepped aside so he could get through.

"You shouldn't be out in that storm anyway sir, you could catch your death out there." I said as he walked heavily into the diner. I closed the door and locked it before headingd behind the counter to grab the phone. He tooka seat at the counter, and waited patiently as I grabbed the phone and then handed it to him.

"thank you," he said before starting to punch in numbers.

I nodded and headed into my office to grab my car keys. Just as I reached the desk all the power shut off.

"DAMN!" the man screamed, making me jump 10 feet in the air.

I placed my hand on my chest and then yelled, "Is everything alright?"

"Of course not! All the power is off so now I can't use the phone!"

I went behind my desk and opened the drawer, pulling out a flashlight. I turned it on and then finished getting my stuff so I could go home. When I returned to the main area the man was sitting there with his hands covering his face. I sat my purse down and shined the flashlight on him. He parted two of his fingers revealing one green eyeball and said, "Do you mind?"

"Oh I'm sorry," I told him. "I don't particularly like the dark."

He chuckled, "well, I do….it's all I know nowadays."

I sat the flashlight on the counter facing me and then leaned my back against the wall. "so….what's your story if you don't mind me asking?"

He glared at me sternly "I don't know you enough to be telling you my life story."

"ok…fair enough…can I at least know your name?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I had sprouted two heads. "What do you mean what's my name? Everybody knows who I am."

I chuckled, "Well….i don't…..did you grow up here?"

"Maybe…..did you?" he snapped.

"Actually yes, I did. However, unlike you I don't expect everyone to know who I am." I said.

He snorted, "whatever, "

Getting annoyed with his sudden attitude, I sighed and picked up my purse and the flashlight. "Do you need a ride somewhere? This storm is pretty bad and I'd hate to leave you here."

He shook his head, "There's no place for me to go. I'm alone in this world."

"Well with an attitude like that it doesn't surprise me that your alone."

"Excuse me?" he snapped.

I smirked, "Just being honest sir…."

He sloutched in his seat with a heavy sigh, "you're right.…"

In sit of the flashlight and then took it to the office. As I was placing it in the drawer I got a crazy idea. I smiled to myself and hear back out to where he was.

"Come on, you can stay with me tonight." I told him.

"What? No way," he said. "I'll sleep here in this place."

I shook my head, "you're not staying in my diner…..let's go."

He sighed, got up from his seat, and followed me to the backdoor. I Hit the button on my car remote to open the doors so when we stepped outside we could just get right in. I tossed my purse in the backseat while he struggled to get comfortable in the passenger seat.

"How in the hell do you ride in this thing?" he asked.

"you know if you don't like it, you could always walk." I said as I started the car.

He rolled his eyes and stared out the window as I backed away from the building and headed home. I turned on the radio d and listen to a song by Metallica called "The Memory Remains" smiling to myself as I listened to the lyrics.

"You're into this stuff?" he asked without looking at me.

"I don't know you well enough to give you my entire life story…." I said with a smirk.

He sighed, "ok….I deserved that…"

"yes you did….." I said with satisfaction in my voice.

"Mark….my name is Mark." He said.

I glanced at him, "Yes I'm into this stuff,"

He smiled, "so this is how we're doing this…a question for a question?"

I nodded, "you stumbled onto my diner and I'm helping you out. In deserve that much."

"Fair enough," he said. "What's your name?"

"Leah Smith," I said. " Nice to meet you Mark."

He glanced at me, "Nice to meet you too,"

I wasn't sure how this was going to work out that night but, I knew that he had some pretty dark secrets in store for me. Question is, could I get him to trust me long enough for him to tell me those things?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

He was pretty quiet for the rest of the drive. I simple sang the tunes on the radio until we reached my house. It was located in a quiet neighborhood just 20 minutes away from the diner. From the outside you would think it was a place made for a homeless person. The once yellow paint was now a chipped and cruddy mess. One of the windows was broken and since I haven't had the money or the time to get it fixed, I just placed some clear plastic over it. The fence around my house was so old that it was starting to rust and even had holes in certain places.

I parked my car and shut it off before telling him, "We're here, "

He didn't answer nor did he move. I sighed thinking he was ignoring me before I heard him snore. I leaned forward in my seat trying to get a better look at his face, but my breasts hit the horn, waking him up. He sat up and looked around for a moment.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked.

I sighed, "In front of my place,"

"Oh," he said before looking out into the storm at my run down place. "You live _here_?" he asked.

"yep," I answered before unbuckling my seat belt.

He chuckled, "You're joking right?"

I reached into my backseat and grabbed my purse, "look I'm not about to sit here and play 21 questions with you. I'm tired and I need to rest."

He sighed and unfastened his seat belt. Together we got out of my car and ran to my front porch. When my foot hit the second step, it broke under my heel and I nearly fell through it. Mark caught me from behind and lifted me into my porch.

"Damn girl, you need to get your place fixed." He said.

I nodded with a sigh, "yep I've heard that one million times…"

"Well why haven't you got it taken care of?"

While gritting my teeth, I took out my keys and then started to open the door.

"Fine don't answer me…" he grunted while following me into the house.

I flipped on the light switch that was next to the door, lighting up my house. It wasa one level house with a finished basement. There were hard wood floors that no shine to them, walls that were once white but were now a greyish color, a bedroom that was off to the right, my living room was in the middle of the place and my kitchen was of to the left. There was a hallway that led behind the kitchen to another guestroom….my father's old bedroom. I hadn't been back in that room since my father died and I didn't plan on gong back in there.

"Wow….cozy little place you've got here." He snickered.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him. "Look I have been nothing but nice to you and yet you continue to try and tear me down. If you don't want to stay here I'm not stopping you from walking out that door!"

He looked at me once again as if I sprouted 2 heads. "Lady you must really not know who I AM?"

"Yes we established that already…" I snapped before folding my arms and sticking my hip out, "Now what we _need _to establish is why you're such a dick!"

He took a deep breath and took a step towards me, but I didn't back down. I stared knives into his soul showing absolutely no fear of him. He finally sighed and glanced away from me for a moment.

"Show me where I'll be sleeping."

I smirked with a little satisfaction before turning around and heading towards my father's bedroom. I stopped outside the door and looked back at him.

"this is where you can sleep for tonight." I told him before turning towards a door that was to my left, "this is a bathroom you can use, there's towels and washcloths already in there. I'll be up at 7 to take you back to the diner."

"What about my bike," he asked.

"I have a small container with gas in it down in the basement. You can have it since I have no use for it,"

He nodded as I stepped passed him and began my journey to my room.

"Hey Leah,"

I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Thank you…for helping me."

I gave him a nod and then continued my way to my bedroom. When I got there, I shut my door and locked it before walking to my bed. I took a seat and then turned on my lamp. With a deep sigh I started taking off my shoes, wondering just who Mark Calaway was. I looked at my computer that was sitting at my desk in the far left corner of my room and decided that it wasn't too late to do a little research….

I got up and went to my computer desk, ready to find out more about the man I willingly let into my house. Once it was booted and ready to go, I went to my favorite search engine and typed in his name. As soon as I hit enter, my entire jaw dropped. There on the screen was a picture of Mark but dressed as a wrestler for the WWE. The caption underneath the picture read, "WWE'S Phenom the Undertaker, has been released from the company due to improper treatment of other employees. I checked the date of the article and saw that it was over a month old.

I sat back in my seat finally understanding why he was acting this way. He was out of work now…and would probably be out of money soon. I sighed to myself feeling like a complete bitch at that point. I raked my hands through my hair wondering what else could be happening to him. But why did I feel the need to help him?

I took down my bun and then picked up my hair brush. As I brushed my long locks, I glared at a picture of my father and said, "Oh daddy, please help me with this one….only you would know what I should do right now"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes filed my nose as I woke up that next morning. I rolled onto my side and opened my eyes, jumping up when I saw it was 7:30 in the morning.

"Damn it," I said as I sat up and stretched my arms out above my head. I had never slept in before so I was pretty angry with myself. I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to figure out what my house guest was up to. When I stepped into the kitchen I found him standing in front of the stove, flipping over a pancake. He looked a little different thougb with his long black hair flowing to the middle of his back in big waves. He had a little red color near his roots but that wasn't what had my attention. It was the beautiful, detailed tattoos going down his arms. I was so fixated on them that I hadn't noticed the phone ringing.

"um….are you going to get that?" he asked me as he took the pancake and sat it on a plate.b

I snapped myself out of the small trance and grabbed the phone off the wall.

"Hello?"

"Hey doll, are you coming to work today?"

I smiled at hearing my uncle Kevin's voice. He was a very proud supporter of me and always helped me open the diner early in the morning.

"Yes I am I just slept in that's all."

"Ahhh no no no, who's the man that kept you up all night? You finally decided to start dating huh?"

I glanced at Mark who handed me a plate of food before taking his own and sitting down at my kitchen table.

"No I'm not dating anyone, just helping outa guy who's down on his luck."

"Oh. Well I'll get the place opened up. You take your time getting here ok?" he said.

"Thanks uncle Kevin,"

"No problem doll," he said before we hung up at the same time. I smiled to myself before taking a seat across from Mark.

"Thank you for breakfast," I told him,

"Thank you for helping me out," he said, "it's been awhile since anyone has shown me any kindness,"

I nodded and started reading my food. To my surprise….it was amazing. The food tasted as if it was made in a high end restaurant.

"Wow, you're a great cook," I said, "I could use these skills in my diner."

"What's wrong with the cook that you have?" he ssked before taking a bite of his bacon

"Nothing….except the fact that she not only has to cook, she manages the place, waitresses when we're extremely busy…."

"That's a lot for one person…it's no wonder your always tired."

I raised am eyebrow at him, "how do you know that? You just met me yesterday, "

He finished chewing his food and then stared at me. "I can just tell…"

I didn't understand why but looking into his eyes made my heart skip a few beats. There was something very mysterious and dangerous about them but I couldn't seem to pull my gaze away from his.

"I didn't realize I was so easy to read," I told him.

"You aren't," he said, "I'm just good at guessing."

I chuckled and then finished eating my breakfast. When we were done we each returned to our rooms and got showered and dressed. He then met me outside by my car, ready to return to the diner. I unlocked the doors smiling at the look of discomfort on his face as he squeezed into my tiny car.

"You know you shouldn't work as much as you do." He told me.

I glanced at him for a moment, "Its not that bad….keeps my energy going."

"Yeah but I bet it makes you tired as hell…to tired to go out on days or anything. It's probably why you've been single since you were a senior in high school."

My mouth damn near hit the floor as I stepped on the brake in the middke of the road.

"What the hell are you doing woman?"

"How did you know that about me?" I said in a panicked voice. As far as I knew, only my uncle, and Bella knew I hadn't dated anyone for that long….how could this man I just met more than 10 hours ago know this much about me?

He started laughing, "Lady, just drive….I told you once I'm good at guessing."

"Yeah but no one is that good at guessing. Even psychics aren't that good."

He sighed, "I'm sorry if I scared you but it was truly a guess."

I sighed and continued driving down the street, making it to the diner about 10 minutes later. I parked in the back of the building as usual and then popped my trunk so he could get the gas container out.

"Thank you again Leah, I really do appreciate it." He told me.

"No problem….where are you headed from here?" I asked.

He looked off over the horizon for a moment, "Well I did have a ranch in Houston, Texas…but I no longer have a job to maintain the bills."

I frowned for a moment, "Yeah I know that…I looked you up on the Internet. I'm so sorry to hear about that."

He nodded, "Yeah me too."

"Mark, you and I both know that you don't have anywhere to go…why don't you stay here in El Paso and save up some money until you can get yourself together."

He smirked at me for a moment "I'll need a job in order to save some cash and-"

"You can stay with me….until you get on your feet." I told him as I shut my trunk.

"Funny…" he said as I stepped past him. "I knew you would say that,"

I looked back at him before deciding to ignore his comment. "Come on…today is your first day."

"Yes ma'am." He told me before following me inside. My uncle was just unlocking the front door when we came inside. I pointed out where he could sit his stuff before leading him to the kitchen area.

"This will be your area," I told him before picking up a book with all of our recipes in it. "This is where you'll find our menu. If you need any help making any of This stuff please let me know."

"I don't think I'll need help," He told me as he stretched his arms above his head, "You go on and do what you got to do I've got this."

I blinked a few times thinking he was crazy, he had no idea what it was like when this placed opened up and got very busy. I smiled at him and headed to my office to get myself prepared fornthe morning rush. My uncle met me in there with a look of confusion on his face.

"Who's the big guy?" he asked. "He looks familiar as hell,"

I raked my hand through my hair and smiled, "If you're a fan of WWE then you'll know who he is,"

"Wow, where did you meet him?"

"Here," I said. "Hi motorcycle was out of gas and he needed some help so I offered."

"Nice but what's he doing in our kitchen?"

I glared at him, "He's working here of course….i don't want to tell you his business that's for him to tell not me."

"Fair enough, but I'm keeping my eye on him….something about him seems off if you ask me,"

"You think _all _men seem off" I said.

He smiled and touched my cheek, "Only when it comes to you baby,"

I smiled at him and watched as he went to greet a guest that just walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

We were busy just as I expected that day. We had a full house by noon and to my surprise Mark was doing an awesome job of keeping up. People seemed to be overly satisfied with his cooking too. He put his own little spin on the recipes that brought smiles to people's faces and even put a huge increase on profits.

At 2pm I went back into the kitchen to send him on break and was stopped dead in my tracks at the sight that I saw. Mark was facing the wall with his hands pressed against it. There was sweat running off his head and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. His teeth were showing as he groaned in what sounded like agony. I took a step into the room seeing his veins on his arms beginning to buldge. What the hell was I witnessing?

"Um….Mark?" I said.

I gasped when he looked at me with eyes I had never seen before. They were pure white, not one spec of green in them. I was so shocked that I backed into something and fell backwards. My head hit the corner on the way down, knocking me unconscious.

Whenever I came to, I was surrounded by my uncle Kevin, Mark, and Bella. There was an ice pack on my head but it didn't numb the pain that was now throbbing in my skull.

"Hey baby, you ok?" Bella asked.

I sighed, "Yeah….Mark….were you ok?"

He glanced at everyone as if he was confused, "ok? What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? You were-"

"Cooking food for three orders when you came around the corner. You weren't paying attention and you walked right into the wall." He finished for me.

I shook my head and sat up, "No,"

"Honey you hit your head pretty hard," my uncle said. "You probably thought you saw something that you didn't….this wouldn't be the first time this has happened to you,"

"I know that….please don't bring it up again." I asked him before they took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"I'm sorry honey," he said. "Are you OK though?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need a minute alone."

They all watched as I walked towards my office. I closed the door behind me and then took a seat behind my desk. _What did I see? Was it even real? _I sighed and glanced at a picture of my father that was sitting on the left corner of my desk.

"I wish you were here daddy," I said as a tear fell from my eye. I wiped it away with a proud smile and then laid my head down on the desk. It was pounding uncontrollably….

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I gasped at the sudden sound of someone knocking on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kevin can I come in?" he asked.

Part of me wanted to say no, but I knew he wouldn't leave unless I told him otherwise. "Sure,"

Slowly he opened my door and stepped inside my office. I leaned back in my seat as he shut the door.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok," he said as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall,

I shrugged it off, "I've been worse, you know that,"

"Yeah you're right" he said "However, why did you ask Mark if he was ok?"

I chuckled knowing that I couldn't tell him exactly what I saw, "I don't know really…..i guess I was dreaming about a firein the kitchen and I-"

"You're lying to me Leah," he snapped, "Aren't you? "

"No, I swear it," I said as I got up from my seat. "I would never lie to you,"

He stared at me for a moment trying to read my facial expressions but I dropped my gaze from him.

"I knew that man was trouble, I'm getting his ass out of here right now."

"No! Uncle Kevin please! "

I couldn't stop him in time though….he marched out of my office to the kitchen area and grabbed Mark by his collar.

"I don't know what you did to my neice, but I'll be damned if I let it happen again!"

"Kevin let him go!" Bella yelled as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Don't worry ladies….there ain't shit he can do to me." Mark said coolly.

Kevin chuckled and grabbed a knife from a nearby drawer. He pressed the knife against Mark's neck, "Oh yeah? Well why don't I give you a new smile right under your chin?"

Mark laughed deeply and then took a step closer to my uncle. My heart began pounding as the two men held each other's gaze. Finally Mark smiled and grabbed the tip of the knife, pressing it into his thick neck. I gasped when a small tall of blood began leaking down his neck.

"If you are going to kill me….then do it."

My uncle trembled before baking away from Mark. "Get the hell out of here,"

"Sorry…but I believeit's up to my _boss_ if I should leave or stay," He said with a smirk. "Tell me Leah? Do you wsnt me to leave?"

I looked at my uncle for a split second before saying "Go on break Mark, I'll talk to you later when I show you how to close the diner."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" My uncle yelled, "How could you completely ignore everything I have to say?"

"I'm not ignoring you uncle Kevin, I'm doing what my father would of done….and that's asking you to leave until you've calmed down."

He looked at me like I had lost my mind before turning around and leaving the diner. Mark headed out the backdoor to get some fresh air and I started cooking whatever order was next.

"Bella your break will be next, please go finish serving the guests." I told her,"

"Leah….you don't really intend to act like that didn't just happen?"

I glared at her with the most serious look I could muster. She got the hint quickly and went to serve our guests.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

No one spoke to each other the rest of the day. Mark worked in the kitchen the rest of the day, only coming out every now and then to ask me a question. I worked the front counter area while Bella did her normal waitressing job. While wiping down the counter I kept replaying the last hour or so in my head. Did I really see what I saw? Was I hallucinating? I found myself trying really hard not to look in Mark's direction but I knew he was watching me from the kitchen opening in the wall.

"Hey new guy, I need a Saulsberry Steak with a side of mashed potatoes and gravy. Steak well done please." Bella said as she slid the paper from her notepad to him.

Mark glared at her with dangerous eyes, "The name is Mark…and if I were you I'd learn it well…"

Bella chuckled and walked back to me, "Whatever, anyways Leah, what are you doing tonight? I hope you're not planning on babysitting the ogre in the kitchen,"

I sighed, "Lay off Bella, he's had a rough time the last couple of months."

She rolled her eyes, "Ooook, so what are you up to tonight?"

"Going home and resting after this long week. Why?" I asked.

"Because I think you should start coming out with me, we'll have so much fun together!"

I rolled my eyes and leaned in to whisper, "I can't leave him by himself at my house Bella."

"Sure you can, he's a grown man what harm could come of him being alone for one night?"

"The same harm that could come from me going out with you and getting plastered…" I told her.

"Will you at least think about it?" she asked as she hopped her butt up on the counter. "I promise not to let any guys try to take advantage of you."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll think about it Bella, I promise."

She smiled and then hopped down to go seat a customer that had just walked into the building.

When it came time to close the place, I made Bella clean the diner area while I showed Mark what to do in the kitchen. There really wasn't much to show since he had it damn near spotless by time I got back there. He was standing by the sink wiping off his hands with a blank stare on his face. I was afraid to approach him at first but something told me he wasn't as dangerous as he seemed.

"Come to lecture me about my attitude?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, I was about to….how did you get this so cleaned so fast?"

"Does it matter?" He asked.

I backed away at his sudden attitude. "Oh…I guess not."

"Don't you got some work of your own to do?" he asked.

"No my office is clean…what's the problem?" I asked.

He folded his arms and then walked up to me, "who said there was a problem?"

"Stop talking to me that way," I snapped. "I didn't do a damn thing to you and –"

"And what? You gonna fire me?" he asked.

I chuckled, "I could…but you're really great in the kitchen and I can't really afford to lose you right now."

He sighed, "I wish that was the case for my last job. Those bastards fired me like I was replaceable,"

I frowned and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry that happened to you…but do you think you can fill me in on what happened at your last job?"

"No…well at least not right now," he said.

I shook my head and stared at him, "You don't ever have to tell me if you don't want to. I know what it's like to not want to open up to new people once the old ones have hurt you."

He glanced at me for a moment before releasing his tightly folded arms. "Let's get home. We can talk more there."

I was about to argee with him before I remembered Bella's offer, "Wait…Bella asked me to go out tonight…but I won't if you-"

"Go out with her." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Go out. You haven't been out and you're 21. Go on, have fun."

There he goes again…guessing things about me only my uncle and Bella would know. I decided not to question him about it and instead I went and grabbed my keys.

"Bella I'll be ready in two hours." I told her on my way out, "Don't forget to set the alarm and lock the doors."

"Yes ma'am," she said with excitement in her voice. I could tell she was overjoyed at my decision to go out with her. I just hope that I wasn't making a wrong choice.

Mark decided to ride his motorbike to my house while I drove alone in my car. It was strangely lonesome riding in the car now that he had gas for his bike. I had never felt like that before…

When we got to the house, I went to my bedroom to look for something nice to wear. Mark made himself comfortable in the living room, sitting on my lumpy couch and turning the channel on the TV.

"Leah you need a new house!" he yelled from the living room.

I sighed, "If you don't like it the door is open…."

He laughed, "I was just saying,"

I shook my head as I found a black tube top and a nice pair of jeans that I had never worn. As I got ready for my shower a thought came to my head.

"You know you could come with us," I told him.

He sighed, "I would but I'm not a good boy at night."

I laughed, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what it sounds like…I'm better off staying here." He said.

I shrugged, "Ok suit yourself," I walked to my bathroom and hopped in the shower. I let the water flow from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet, relaxing under the warmth of it. While I was in there I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. I knew no one was in the room but I felt like someone was definitely there. Instead of freaking myself out, I finished my shower and then got out and blow-dried my hair. After that, I went back to my bedroom, got dressed, and then began doing my make-up.

"You know you really don't need to wear that." Mark said.

I gasped when I realized he was leaning my doorway. "What are you doing in here?"

He shrugged, "I was bored so I came in here to watch you get ready."

"Uninvited might I add…" I said as I kept putting on eyeliner. "And what makes you think I don't need the make-up?"

"I just think it covers your natural look…" he said.

I smiled and then put away the make-up, "You sound like my father did, always trying to keep me from adding things onto my face."

"Well he was right." He said. "Be careful tonight. I don't trust these men out here."

I laughed, "That's funny, only a second ago you couldn't trust yourself."

He looked into my eyes with a pained look on his face, "I still don't."

I dropped my gaze for a moment, picking up my purse in the process. There was something very, very strange about Mark but what was it? Was it the way he made me feel strangely safe? Was it the weird thing I saw at work earlier? I didn't know.

The sound of Bella beeping her horn brought me out of my thoughts. Mark stepped aside and said, "Have a nice night. I'll still be here when you come back."

I smiled and shook my head, "Like you have a choice…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The club Bella took me to was about 15 minutes away from my house. The name of it was Ruby Red's Nightclub, and it was the hottest place in town next to my diner. It was a large building with two different levels and a huge dancefloor on each. There were several lounge areas that were placed in different corners of the room and a huge bar located in the back area. I was partially excited about getting out on the town but part of me really wanted to remain at home.

"Girl loosen up!" Bella said as the bartender slid us our drinks. "You seem scared as hell!"

I sighed and took a quick glance around the loud and crazy club. There were so many strobe lights going that you could barely tell what was going on in that place.

"I'm not scared silly, I'm just not use to this,"

"Well you're going to get use to it once one of these men spot you. Girl you're looking amazing tonight!" she said before downing another shot. We had only been here for thirty minutes and the girl had already taken in two shots. There was no way she'd be able to drive by time this was all said and done.

"Bella you need to slow down a bit, you do have to drive home you know," I told her.

"Oh I'll be fine. I know my limits," she said with a wink. I shook my head as she took her drink and went to the dance floor. I took a sip of my drink and then turned around to see where she was and was shocked when I came face to face with a tall man with short brown hair. He had icy blue eyes and the whitest smile I had ever seen.

"Hello there," he said smoothly as he took a seat next to me.

I smiled slightly and turned away from him.

"Ooo, a shy one…that's cool I like em like that," he told me.

I giggled and took a sip of my drink, "It's my first night out,"

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere." He said. "Why don't we start with introductions?"

"Ok." I said. "I'm Leah,"

"Just Leah? I don't get a last name?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I just met you, I need to get to know you first before I tell you all of that."

He chuckled, "Alright no problem, I'm Robert Gold, pleased to meet your acquaintance."

I smiled and let him kiss my hand. It was the first time since high school that I felt my cheeks burn with excitement.

"So this is your first night out huh?" he asked.

"Yes sir it is," I said.

He smirked, "No man by your side tonight?"

I laughed, "No, but my friend Bella is here with me tonight."

He glanced off into the crowd, "Oh she's a regular here at the club, that girl never misses a beat."

I giggled and then finished off my drink. "Well I've got to use the restroom, it was nice meeting you Robert."

He reached out and grabbed my arm before I could leave, "Hold on a sec, come to think of it…I do know who you are."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You do?"

"Oh yeah…you're Ricky's daughter the new owner of the diner down on the other end of town." He said.

I nodded, "Yep that's me,"

"Wow, your father was an inspiration to me. He even helped me open this club."

I looked at him a little surprised. "You own this place?"

"Yes ma'am I do…and I'd love to own you as well." He said.

I backed away from him, "What?"

"Nothing…I was only implying that you're so beautiful….and I'd love to take you out sometime." He said before flashing that pearly white smile.

I was just about to answer him when a hand landed on his wrist. I followed the hand up to it's owner's face and was shocked to see Mark staring at him.

"Mark?" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you home…" he said, never taking his eyes off of Robert.

I chuckled and gently touched Mark's arm, "I'm fine Mark…and how did you know where I was?"

"Don't worry about that right now…just please let me take you home." He said. "This man means you no good."

Robert laughed and snatched his arm away from Mark. "I have no ill will towards this girl."

"She's not a girl…she's a woman…now back off or get hurt."

I was afraid suddenly, my heart started to pound and my palms began to sweat. Bella made her way back over to us, also shocked to see Mark standing there.

"Hey trainee…how did you get here?" she asked.

He glared at her, "You shouldn't leave your friends all alone to deal with pigs like him. It's no wonder she didn't want to leave her house."

"Whatever," Bella said as she grabbed her purse from the bar. "Come on let's go."

"Bella you can't even drive," I told her. "Give me your keys."

She sighed and handed me her keys, I glanced at Robert and whispered good-bye before leading the way out of the door.

"I can't believe you crashed the party!" Bella screamed when we got outside. "You just couldn't stay home could ya?"

"Bella, not now," I said as we crossed the street to the parking lot.

"Yes if I have to hear your voice the rest of the drive home there will indeed be a problem." Mark said.

She rolled her eyes and I pressed the remote to her car and opened the doors. I got in the driver's seat wondering how Mark was able to find us.

"How did you find us anyway?" she asked as I started the car.

Mark took a deep breath as we pulled out of the parking lot, "I don't answer to you…."

"Dude why are you such a dick!" she screamed.

"Bella!"

Without warning Mark reached up from the backseat and grabbed Bella's throat. He then whispered something that wasn't English and that made her body go limp in a matter of seconds. I gasped and pulled over shocked to see my friend unconscious after something like that.

"Mark what the hell was that?" I asked.

He sighed and then took a deep breath, "Just a technique I learned somewhere."

"No that was no technique! That was…was…crazy!" I screamed.

He sat back and folded his arms. "Just drive Leah…she's fine. Just sleeping."

"I'm not moving until you give me some answers!" I yelled in defiance.

He gritted his teeth and then leaned forward, "You better drive or I'm going to make sure you end up like her."

I stared at him for a moment and then obeyed him like a lost puppy. I wasn't sure what had gotten into Mark but whether he liked it or not…he was going to give me those answers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

I remained silent as I drove Mark and Bella back to my house. Every now and then I would steal a glance at him in my rearview mirror hoping he wouldn't be watching me but of course…he was. I was even more nervous now than I was when we were in the club. If Bella would have been awake I would be sure she could hear my heart pounding through my chest.

When we got in front of my house I slowly shut off Bella's car and then proceeded to get out. I was going to get Bella out of the car myself, but Mark beat me to the punch. He was out of the car quicker than a lion catching his prey, with Bella tossed over his shoulder. I trembled as I walked towards my front door. My hand could barely hold the door keys in my hand as I tried to pull them from my purse. I had so many questions but I didn't know where to start.

"Put her on the couch please..." I whispered, barley able to speak out of fear.

He did as I said while I leaned against my dining table. I was trying to come to grips with everything I saw just that day…but how was I supposed to address this?

Mark sighed heavily after placing Bella on the couch. He looked over his shoulder at me and then said, "Stop it."

I looked at him in confusion, "Stop what?"

"Thinking…you do that sooo often…it's annoying me." He said.

I shook my head, "How did you even know-"

"-Because I just know." He said before slowly walking towards me. I stepped away from him, backing into the wall near the door.

"You have no reason to fear me Leah." He said. "Although your friend here may have a reason or two,"

I took a deep breath and then folded my arms, "What exactly…are you? I feel like you can read my mind…you knew when I was in trouble tonight…and-"

"-you're tired…get some sleep." He told me firmly.

I shook my head, "No! I want to know what's going on with you!"

He gritted his teeth and approached me. "What makes you think I have to answer to you?"

"The fact that I let you into my damn house without truly knowing a damn thing about you…" I said as I got in his face. "I watched you put my friend to sleep with a foreign language something I have never seen before in my entire life and now you have the balls to tell me not to question it?"

He took a deep breathe and then grabbed my right arm.

"Let go of me!" I yelled as he pulled me towards my father's old bedroom. "No! Please don't take me in there!"

"Why not?" he asked, it's just a bedroom.

"Not to me it isn't!" I said as I roughly yanked my arm out of his grip. I did it with so much force that I ended up falling backwards and hitting my head on the ground.

"Damn it!" Mark said as he bent down and gently scooped his arm under the back of my neck. He lifted my head up and then placed his other hand on my forehead. Once again he whispered something in another language but this time…his eyes turned jet black, I was scared a first until I felt the pain leave my head.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. Instead he gently blew in my face cold air in my face that put me to sleep instantly. I was hoping to God that he wouldn't do anything to me while I slept but you never know with men sometimes…

The next morning I woke up in my bed. I sat up quickly and then regretted it when my head began to spin.

"Lay still…" came Mark's deep voice from the corner of the room. "You're a little hungover."

I shook my head as I laid back down, "No I'm not…I only had a couple drinks…"

He chuckled, "Denial's always the first thing that comes out of a drunk's mouth."

I laughed and then remembered everything that happened the previous night.

"Wait…where is Bella? Is she ok?" I asked.

"She's fine I think. She called me last night to make sure you were ok and to tell me she made it home safe…" he said. "Don't you remember her leaving?"

"No…I remember you doing something to her to make her fall asleep in the car."

He looked at me with a lost expression, "Man you really must have been hammered last night. I never left this house Leah."

"Yes you did! I saw you!" I screamed.

"No you didn't. I think you should rest some more. You did fall and bump your head when you got home."

I shook my head in confusion, "This doesn't make any sense."

"Look I'm not sure what you recall last night but I swear to you that I never left this house. Get some rest and I'll make you some breakfast."

I sighed softly, "Ok."

As soon as he left the room I rolled onto my side and picked up my house phone to call Bella. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling?" she asked when she answered.

"Confused actually, what do you remember from last night?" I asked her.

She sighed, "Well I don't remember much after having that last shot. I do remember bringing you home and you being more plastered than I was."

I shook my head, "Bella don't you remember Mark coming to the club last night?"

She started laughing, "Girl you must have been really gone if you thought Mark showed up. He was at your house the whole time remember?"

I didn't understand….how could she remember exactly what Mark remembered and I didn't? Last night was so…real to me.

"Yeah…I remember now…" I said.

"Good you were starting to scare me for a minute." She said.

"I'm scaring myself actually…" I told her before hanging up the phone. I wasn't exactly certain of what was going on around here, but I was going to make it my duty to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

I watched Mark closely over those next few days. I couldn't understand how I was experiencing weird things around him but really couldn't prove that they were really happening. I had to get answers and I finally got my chance. My uncle Kevin had called me one day and apologized for what happened between him and me in the diner.

"It's ok Kevin really," I told him, "I know you were just worried about me."

"Yeah but I feel like I need to make it up to you and that's what I'm going to do." He said.

I smiled, "How do you plan to do that?"

"Giving you today off. I'll run the diner for the day and you take a much needed day off."

I gasped at the idea, "Oh uncle Kevin no…I couldn't let you run that place by yourself,"

"But you will for today," he said. "You never get any rest and I think it's high time that you do."

Mark chuckled from the couch, "He's right you know,"

I glared at him, unsure of how he could hear that from over there but I chose not to question it when he gave me that look…

"Take the day off baby girl, I promise things will be amazing when you come back tomorrow." He said.

I sighed and finally gave into his demands, leaving him happy as a clown. After our conversation I kicked off my shoes and then leaned against the wall and watched Mark.

He was doing his normal routine of getting up, making me breakfast, and then heading off to the diner when I decided it was time for more research. I hopped on the computer and once again looked up his name, finding that there was now more to the story of his release from the WWE. It turns out there were reports of all the female talent reporting that the Undertaker had done unnerving things to them when they worked storylines with him. It didn't go into detail about what exactly happened but something told me that they all probably reported the same thing I witnessed, but was unable to prove. Question is…why was he released if they couldn't prove it was really happening? I sighed and looked up some pictures of him while in character and boy was he intimidating to look at. The icy cold stare he gave his opponents had to be enough to make them surrender to him in the ring. I personally would have taken a count out any day over a tombstone from this guy.

Later on that day I decided to take a walk down the street of my neighborhood. There were several people sitting on their porches either watching the sunset or watching their kids play safely in their yards. I smiled at the thought of having a nice house with a bigger yard. I always wanted a dog or even a little child of my own to love and care for. Hmph. Those things could never happen for me though…

As I was on my way back to my house I got the feeling that I was being watched. I looked behind me and saw three guys walking further behind me, all of them wearing black hoodies and blue jeans. I figured it was just some loud mouth teenaged boys and decided that they weren't anyone to worry about…big mistake. I wasn't too far from my house when they caught up to me. The one in the middle grabbed my arm forcing me to turn around and face him. To my horror his face was beyond pale and he had sunken black eyes that had dark shadows around them. The other two were the same with sinister smiles on their faces revealing sharp fangs in their mouths. I wanted to believe this was a prank but something about this was all too real.

"Is there something I can help you with gentlemen?" I asked, trying really hard to not believe what I was seeing.

"Hey pretty lady…" the middle one said. "A woman like you shouldn't be walking the streets all alone."

I was about to say something when he pulled me in close to him making my lips quiver in fear.

"Don't worry…we'll take care of you," he said before snarling loudly.

I yelled and kicked him between the legs. As soon as he released me I took off running for my life but I could tell they were close behind me. I reached my hand out to touch my front gate when one of them pounced on me. Just as he was about to yank my head back and bite my neck, there was a gust of powerful wind that sent these men flying backwards. I looked over my shoulder and saw them sitting up to see their attacker and when they did they became even paler than they were before.

"It's…It's y-you!" the one on the right yelled.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" the middle one screamed before they all took off away from my neighborhood.

I watched them go quietly before slowly turning my head around to see who it was that saved my life. Although I seemed to know the answer before I saw him, seeing him still brought a surprise to my face.

Standing next to the entrance of my fence dressed in a long black trench coat with black boots, black pants, a bare chest, with a black cowboy hat on his head was The Phenom, The Undertaker. The icy stare brought tears to my eyes and he slowly approached me and then helped me to my feet. We stared at each other for a moment before he took my hand and said, "Come….I want to tell you something."

I nodded and let him walk me into my house. I sat down on the couch and watched and gently checked my neck and then my face for any bruises or scratches. Once he was done, he stood back from me and then folded his arms.

"So…are you ready to tell me the truth?" I asked.

He stared at me coldly, "I dunno…do you really deserve the truth?"

I shook my head, "You don't scare me one bit…"

He sighed heavily, "Which is why you bother me…You're the only woman I've met that isn't scared of me even after you've figured out how different I am. However…although you bother me…I can't help but feel the need to protect you from time to time."

"What exactly are you?" I asked. "It's obvious to me now that you've definitely been hiding something from me."

"I'm a demon…plain and simple." He said. "I was a normal human once before though."

"And what happened to you to make you like this?" I asked.

He looked at me with a soft expression, "I made a deal with the devil…a deal that I lost and now I'm bound to remain a demon forever."

"That's awful," I said.

"Don't."

I looked up at him, "Don't what?"

"Feel sorry for me…it doesn't make sense when you've only just met me." He told me.

I shrugged, "I have a big heart, it's only natural for me to feel this way."

He took a deep breath and looked over my head, "So…do you want to know how I got like this?"

"Actually…I'm wondering if there is a way to set you free. I feel like you've been dealt a hard hand in life." I told him.

"Stop…you are full of emotions I don't understand…" he said.

"Maybe that's why you're the way you are." I told him. "Were you not considerate of others feelings or something?"

"no. I asked the devil for riches and fame…and I got all those things only if I gave him my soul in return…"

"And there's no way out of this? You don't have your riches or fame anymore…" I asked.

He gritted his teeth, "No…I'm afraid that I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life…that is…"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…it's not something I'm capable of."

"Please tell me, I want to help you." I told him.

He looked at me blankly, "Love…I have to show an act of love and get it back in return."

I smiled, "Awweee how romantic,"

He chuckled, "If you want to say that…personally I love having these powers."

"Is that why you're such a jerk at times?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"Mostly….anyways now that I've told you all this you must keep it a secret. No one can know about these supernatural powers."

"Fine I promise….now about those vampires…"

"Soul eaters…they're soul eaters. If they would have bitten you your soul would have been used to keep them alive….you of course would be dead."

I rubbed the back of my neck as his words sent chills down my spine. "Are there more out there?"

"Oh yes…and they'll keep coming as long as your soul remains as pure as it is." He said.

"Pure? I have a pure soul?" I asked.

He smirked, "You sure do…even I have trouble staying away from you."

I blushed, "Is that a bad thing?"

"It could be…a pure soul is like a drug to demons…draining you of yours would only make my powers ten times greater…it's like an adrenaline rush."

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9pm. "Oh, well I better get to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "How is it that I don't scare you?"

I shrugged, "Maybe it's because you keep saving me."

He watched me as I headed to my bedroom to get ready for bed. I too was unsure of why I wasn't afraid of him…even with knowing the danger he could bring.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

"Annette...my middle name is Annette," I told Mark as we made our way to the diner the next morning. We decided that day was the day we would really get to know each other since he felt the need to be my own personal guard. It still puzzled me though that he could be so dangerous but I didn't fear him one bit.

"Annette huh? Hm..."

"What?" I asked.

He smirked and folded his massive arms in front of his chest. "I was expecting it to be more like Renee or something else."

"My mom loved that name...that's why it's my middle name. My father named me Leah though." I explained.

"Hm...well I would tell you my middle name but...you've already done enough snooping on that computer of yours."

I giggled, "Well how did you expect me to get answers about you? You weren't willing to give them to me yourself remember?"

He shrugged and went to stretch out his arms, shrieking when his hands hit the roof. "Damn this car! You need something bigger than this..."

I shook my head as we pulled into the diner parking lot. "Or maybe you're just too big..."

His eyes narrowed, "Hey...play nice over there."

"I will when you do..." I said as I parked the car. As I was taking off my seatbelt he gently reached over and touched my wrist.

I looked up at him slightly amused by the small gesture. "Hey...don't tell anyone about me ok? It'll cause problems..."

I nodded, "Of course it would...it's our little secret."

He smiled and then together we got out of the car and headed inside. My uncle Kevin was in the process of getting the kitchen up and running while Bella was fixing the tables out in the lobby area. I was greeted warmly by my uncle while Mark only received a nod of the head.

"You kids ready to go today? I hear it's going to be a busy one." he said.

I smiled, "Oh you know me, I'm always ready for the rushes."

"Well today might be a little different..." Bella said as she entered the kitchen. "The WWF is in town this week and Kevin here took it upon himself to invite them to our diner..."

I gasped and glared at Kevin, "Seriously?"

"Well honey the business has been doing so well I figured we should show our trainee here what it's all about to be more than just a little busy." he said with a sly grin to Mark.

I sighed, "Yes but let's not forget I'm the boss here...or do you have alternate reasons for inviting them here?"

He went to tell me something but Mark stepped in, "He wants to embarrass me...that's all."

"Embarrass you? Why would...oh yeah...you use to work with these people." I remembered.

Kevin gritted his teeth, "Hell yea that's what I want...i want them all to see what you've become...no more than a washed up fry cook making minimal wage in a small diner."

Mark smirked and then placed his hand on my shoulder, "When are you going to give it up and leave me alone? There's nothing you can do to hurt me right now..."

"Oh yea? We'll see when your old buddies pop in here." he said. "Just you wait..."

I was about to protest when Kevin turned on his heels and stormed off. I sighed and shook my head. "I have no idea what's gotten into him."

"I do...but it's nothing you need to worry your little head about..." he told me. "Now go get yourself prepared for later. I'll finish preparing the kitchen."

I smiled at his confidence and constant need to upset my uncle, although part of me wondered if this situation was going to get any worse. I got my answer later on that night when about 20 WWF superstars including The Rock and Shawn Michaels showed up. They were pretty satisfied with their meals and the flow of my place. I was having a pretty good time serving them as they were with getting to know me and Bella. As for my uncle, he popped out every now and then, greeting a few of the wrestlers whom I was surprised to find out he knew personally.

"Wait so this is your niece's diner?" a man by the name of Mick Foley asked him.

"Yes sir it is," Kevin answered.

"Wow...well she's doing pretty well for herself this place is great!" he responded. "I wish I could meet the mystery cook though, he's firing it up back there."

My uncle snickered, "Oh don't worry you'll get to meet him sometime tonight...if my niece allows."

I rolled my eyes "It's actually up to him...I'm his boss but I don't completely rule his choices."

Mick smiled, "Ah, you must be Leah,"

"Yes sir I am," I said as he took my hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you doll,"

"The pleasure is all mine," I said.

My uncle sighed, "Alright that's enough Mick...you're getting a little too touchy feely if you know what I mean."

I giggled, "Unc, there's no reason to be overprotective...I know my boundaries."

"Yeah but he don't..." he growled. "Anyways why don't you go see if our newest member is ready for his debut..."

I rolled my eyes and headed to the kitchen but before I could pass into room, Mark was already on his way out to the lobby. "You rang?"

I laughed and hooked his arm with my own. I felt his arm tense for a moment but paid no attention to this sudden show of nervousness. Upon seeing him, some of the wrestlers looked at him in shock while the others greeted him like old college roommates. I was happy to see that no one was judging him nor did he really care to be judged...as for my uncle, he gritted his teeth in disappointment...

When closing time came, I found myself cleaning up the lobby with Bella who wouldn't stop talking to me about how hot some of the guys were.

"Girl you should have gotten some numbers...i know I did..."

"Bella, how do you even know some of those numbers aren't fake or something?"

She frowned, "Good point...but at least one of them had to be real right?"

I shrugged and finished sweeping under one of the tables.

"Leah? What's the matter?" she asked me.

"Nothing, I'm just tired you know? We had a long night and I'm ready to get home." I said quietly.

She sighed and placed her rag down on the table closest to me. "Come on girl...it's me, you can talk to me about anything."

I glanced towards the kitchen for a moment, "I feel bad for Mark is all...he looked like he really missed his friends and his job."

She gasped, "Mark use to be a wrestler?"

I nodded, "He was a damn good one too,"

"Well...why did he leave?" she asked.

I glanced at her, "That's not for me to tell. If you want to know-"

"-he didn't leave he was fired..." Kevin said from the doorway. "Fired for being a freakshow..."

"Kevin!" I yelled, "That's no way to talk about a fellow employee!"

"Yeah? Well why don't you ask him why I feel the way I do about him Leah?" he snapped. "You never stopped for one moment to ask me what I could possibly have against the man!"

"Because I already know what your problem is! You can't stand for me to be around any other man than you!" I said sarcastically.

"Damn it Leah that's not it...my problem with him is-"

"-He thinks I got him fired from the WWF."

I looked towards the kitchen and saw Mark coming through the doorway wiping his hands with a cloth. "There...she knows now."

"Kevin you use to work for the WWF?" I asked.

"I did until he came along and ruined it for me and few others! Oh everyone was so fascinated by the new guy and his mysterious ways! Women and men alike were all over this guy!" He yelled.

I sighed, "So jealousy is what's fuming your anger? Tell me something...why be angry when you both don't work for the company anymore?"

My uncle squeezed his fists in anger, "Because...he messed up something I love...and I refuse to let him hurt someone I love this time..."

"Ok well-"

"That's enough Leah," Mark said suddenly. "I'm not going to be around much longer anyways."

My heart sank hearing those words come out of his mouth. "Oh...why not?"

He took a deep breath, "You've been very kind to me but I can't allow your uncle here to keep causing problems simply because he doesn't trust me...I'm sorry but I'm going to leave."

I glared at my uncle with hurt in my eyes. "Trust me...it's best this way Leah."

I shook my head and ran to my office. My uncle was like this with every man that I hired in the past and at this point it was starting to affect my livelihood and my friendships. I wanted Mark to say but did I have the power to make him stay? Probably not...


End file.
